¿Este será mi destino de ahora en adelante?
by lovefangirl
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre Lia y sus hermanos son trasladados de escuela y Fidio encontrara a una persona que le dará un giro a toda su vida ¿que pasara a lo largo de este trayecto?..mi primer fic...


**Este es mi primer fic bueno antes que nada hablare de mi OC su nombre es Lia Di Greco tiene cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos de un color amarillento ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE y perdonen las faltas de ortografía**

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a L-5**

_**Cursiva**_**- lo que piensan**

**Normal-dialogo**

* * *

_Era una fría mañana y lluviosa tras la muerte de mi madre estaba triste pero ya lo había superado después de todo ella hubiera querido que fuese así pero…sentía.. que mi vida ya no sería la misma de ahora en adelante..claro que solo sería un cambio de escuela solo eso, pero sin mi madre ya no sería lo mismo …pero hay algo mas algo que no puedo explicar…._-pensaba Lia mientras veía como las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra la ventana del auto

Lia tiene su cabello rubio (parecido al de Mark) y sus ojos de un color amarillento (o dorado :S)

- ¿sucede algo Lia?- pregunto mi hermano Marcello

Marcelo tenia su cabello de un color rojizo y unos ojos color azul violáceo su edad era de 17 años

- no es nada..Solo estaba pensando..-respondí

- ¿estás segura?- ahora era mi hermana Bianca la que preguntaba

Bianca tenia su cabello igual al de Marcello y sus ojos azula violáceos mas claros

- si solo pensaba eso es todo- reí nerviosa

- vamos no se preocupen fue un largo viaje pero ya vamos a llegar–dijo mi padre–deben estar cansados

- ¿papa puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo Marcello mientras miraba perdidamente hacia la ventana

- si, que ocurre

- ¡ya llegamos me muero de hambre!

- pareces un niño-dijo burlonamente

Yo y Bianca solo nos quedamos mirando, mientras tratábamos de no reirnos, claro que mi hermano haría cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar el tema

- ¿y ustedes no tienen hambre mis queridas hermanitas?

- yo sí y mucha –respondimos al unisonó

- no se preocupen- dijo mi padre- pronto comeran

- ¿papa dices que mi prima también estarían estudiando ahí no?–pregunte (Nota: no se me ocurrió nombre para la escuela ^^U) 

- si ¿por?

- solo pregunto..bueno por lo menos no estaré sola

- ¡oye! ¡Acaso yo estoy pintada o que! - repelaba mi hermana

- n-no me refería a eso- respondí nerviosa sabia de lo que era capaz mi hermana

Papá conduciendo hasta llegar a una casa grande era muy bonita pintada de blanco con detalles en dorado, los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta estaban todas pintadas de dorado

- ¿y qué les parece?

- que linda – respondió Bianca al apresurarse al entrar

- ¡comida! – grito Marcello al entrar a la casa

- vamos Lia –dijo mi padre desde la puerta

Me quede mirando la casa y me percate de que había un vidrio roto seguramente lo habían roto o algo asi

- papá ¿donde dices que vive mi prima?

- ah mira te hare un mapa ven -dijo entrando a la casa

-si

Una vez que me dio las indicaciones y comer me apresure a buscar a mi prima. Camine un buen rato pero no encontré la casa asi que seguí caminando hasta encontrarme en lo que parecía ser un parque asi que asumí lo más obvio me había perdido

- _valla mi primer día aquí y ya me perdí..Será muy vergonzoso pedir indicaciones_ – pensé mientras me sentaba en una banca del parque y observaba como un grupo de chicos jugaban futbol eran buenos, bastante. Después de un rato me percate de que ya era un poco tarde a si que me dispuse a irme, suerte que recordé que calles había tomado desde que salí de casa pero…

- ¡cuidado!

- ¿huh?- voltee a ver y vi que el balón se dirigía hacia mi asi que solo lo recibí como un pase cualquiera me alegro de que mi padre me enseñara futbol lástima que a mi hermana no le guste

- te encuentras bien – dijo acercándose a mí un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azulados

- si perfectamente – respondí sonriente lástima que con ese susto no recordé de donde vine- toma- le entre el balón

- gracias y ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto sonriente

- soy Lia di Greco mucho gusto- dije perdidamente, esa sonrisa que tenia parecía sincera y era contagiosa te alegraba el solo verla

- qué lindo nombre Lia

– gracias- sonreí- y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Fidio Aldena, ¿eres nueva aquí porque nunca te había visto antes?

- pues si, la verdad iba a ver a mi prima pero me perdí – rei nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez- me senté a descansar y los vi jugar…son muy buenos –agregue

- enserio, pues gracias

-oye- dije sonrojada y bajando la mirada mientras jugaba con mis dedos

- ¿huh? – el castaño se sonrojo al ver aquello- ¿si?

- ¿no sabes dónde está la calle de las Rosas?- pregunte (Nota: fue la única que se me ocurrió u.u U)

- sí – dijo mientras se le resbalaba una gota detrás de la cabeza- yo vivo por ahí si quieres puedo llevarte

- hey Fidio apresúrate –dijo un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules yendo hacia el

- hey Fidio quien es tu amiga- ahora pregunto uno rubio un poco bajo acompañado por uno de cabellos rojizo violáceo

- ah ella es Lia di Greco

- mucho gusto

- los presentare- dijo Fidio amigablemente- ellos son Angelo Cabini, Gianluca Zanardi y Marco Maseratti

- un placer

- que pasa Fidio..-pregunto un chico que comía un helado

- ¿quién es él? –pregunte nerviosa

- ellos son Luca y nuestro capitán Hide Nakata-dijo- bueno si quieres te llevare- dijo Fidio cambiando de tema

- y que hay del entrenamiento – repelo Luca

- no será muy tardado vive cerca de mi casa no está muy lejos

- no hay problema Fidio solo dime donde está y yo me iré

- solo toma esta calle doblas a la quinta cuadra y sigue derecho hasta topar con un árbol y ahí está – dijo Luca

- Luca…no te preocupes Lia me queda cerca.. tu casa es la de blanco con dorado

- si como lo sabes acaso eres adivino Fidio

- no -rio- es que una vez estábamos jugando con el balón y si querer rompimos el vidrio de la ventana-esta vez hablo Angelo un tanto burlón

- ah entonces fueron ustedes- rei

- si lo viste – rio Fidio nervioso

- no te preocupes no hay problema -rei – bueno Fidio si tienes que entrenar me iré

- no te preocupes ya acabo el entrenamiento

Y de ahí todos los del equipo empezaron a pelear creo que soy buena causando conflictos entre los hombres además de mi padre y hermano. Así que me fui para ya no causar problemas al menos las indicaciones de Luca me servirían.

Después de que los italianos terminaran su discusión

- que problema hay de que acompañe a Lia ¿verdad?...-al no oír respuesta Fidio empezó a buscarla por todos lados- se fue

- bien a practicar –dijo Luca en señal de victoria –vamos Fidio –pero el italiano ya se había ido en busca de Lia

- Fidio irse del entrenamiento por una chica..Eso ni Dios lo cree – dijo Marco riéndose

- yo no recuerdo un árbol Luca -dijo el capitán enojado

Iba caminando pero nunca vi el dichoso árbol así que me detuve y escuche la voz de Fidio que venía detrás de mí

- L-Lia – dijo jadeando de cansancio- donde estabas

- nunca vi el árbol asi que decidí caminar

- Luca se equivoco ven yo te llevo vamos

- claro

Bueno antes de llegar a mi casa vi mi hermana estaba buscándome como si fuera el criminal más buscado así que me despedí de Fidio y le agradecí por traerme, tendría que dar una buena explicación por que obviamente no encontré la dichosa casa de mi prima así que a asumir las consecuencias. A lo que mas le temía en ese momento era ver la cara de mi hermana y hermano si me hubieran visto con ellos los hubieran golpeado son muy sobre protectores puesto que son es mayores que yo.

* * *

**Les gusto..puede que si, si hay queja oo sugerencia háganme saber :D**

**Andy: ¿como lo hice?**

**Sara: yo creo que lo hiciste bien ^^**

**Andy: gracias, hasta el próximo capi**

**Adiosss **


End file.
